


In Which Derek Needs To Chill The Fuck Out

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs A Chill Pill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a son and Derek wonders why Stiles thinks it's okay to let the kid run around nude</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Derek Needs To Chill The Fuck Out

"Stiles he's not wearing pants!" Derek said pointing at there pants less kid.

"So? Why does it matter?" Stiles asked his husband.

"The boys running around in his birthday suit and it doesn't water to you?" Derek replied appalled.

"Shit Derek, Take a chill pill. Dude wants to run around buck naked, let him. Why is this such a hard thing for you to get?" 

"MY PENIS BRINGS ALL THE GIRLS TO THE YARD" the five year old boy yelled.

"That's my boy!" Stiles praised.

"What the actual fuck?" Derek asked.

"Daddy calm down! I'm like Adam and Eve! I let thing flow!" The boy said wiggling his hips.

"That's your son." Derek chilled.

"Damn right!" Stiles agreed.

"Daddy I want to eat Cheerios!" The boy said tugging on Stiles leg.

"Defiantly my boy!" Stiles laughed.

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight!" The wolf growled.

"Don't fucking lie, you know you want that dick of your's in my ass." Stiles replied. "Don't pretend you ain't gonna come out her tonight and paint this couch white." 

"Your right."


End file.
